


when i'm down on my knees, you're how i pray

by Valkyrees



Series: Andrea <3 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: au; Kara's a famous boxer, andrea's feeling insecure, and they have sex in a bathroom.OR, there isn't really a plot. They just have sex.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Series: Andrea <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695835
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	when i'm down on my knees, you're how i pray

"I know I'm just a rebound," Andrea sighs.

Then an old, rich lady in a sparkly dress grabs her arm and says, "You two are such a beautiful couple."

Andrea frowns immediately, and Kara doesn't get a chance to interject before Andrea's spitting out, "Walk away."

The lady does. They're at a gala full of rich people, celebrating a charity that Andrea's spearheading, and this is maybe the sixth time Andrea's made a scene. "Why do you always do that?" Kara asks. "Why are you always angry when people compliment us?"

"Because they're not complimenting _us_ ," Andrea emphasizes. She's wearing an all-black jumpsuit that has a little cape on the back. Her lips are bright red and her eyes are bright blue, and she's in a mood that Kara can't figure out. "The only time anyone compliments lesbians is when it's two straight-looking, thin girls, and at that point it's not a _compliment_ , it's just them saying _thanks for being socially palatable_. It's like they're relieved we're not _manly_ genderbending fuck-ups that they don't want to look at. So, they can fuck off."

It's a fair point, but Kara won't say that out loud. "You're not a rebound," she goes with instead. "Just because I loved someone before you, doesn't mean you're seconds. I'm really serious about you, honest."

"You loved her a lot," Andrea says, and then she doesn't follow it up with anything.

Kara takes a deep breath, then sticks her hands in the pockets of her tailored black pants and says, "Yeah, I did. It doesn't mean I can't fall for someone else or that I can't _love_ someone else. Eventually."

"She's better than me," Andrea says, emotionless, like it's a cold fact. "She always has been. I know it, and you know it, and--"

"I'm serious about you," Kara says, firmer this time, pulling her hands out of her pockets so she can wrap them around Andrea's waist and pull her close. "I don't care what you say after this, I'll just keep repeating that until you get it."

Andrea melts against her, and Kara holds her tighter. Then Andrea takes a deep, exhausted breath before she says, "I broke her heart, and then you did, and then we got together, and I just feel like karma doesn't work that way. We don't deserve to be... with each other."

There it is. Kara pulls back so she can kiss Andrea on the forehead, then reminds her, "Neither one of us did it on purpose, and we both apologized, and we both gave her the space she asked for, and I'm serious about you. I swear I'll keep telling you until you get it."

"Sure," Andrea says, but her eyes are glistening like she wants to cry, so Kara's not surprised when she changes the subject and says, "Your black-eye is showing through your make-up. We should go to the restroom and fix it. Before we have to do all the photos for the press."

"I guess," Kara starts, running her hands along Andrea's sides and trying her best to say _it's okay, it's okay, i'm here_ with her eyes. "But m'not sure why we're covering it up. Pretty certain everyone in this room watched the fight, the highlights, or heard about it. I can't walk two feet without them mentioning their favorite part or how great it is I'm a right-handed southpaw boxer. They'll get over the eye. I promise."

Andrea just looks at her a second, and then she says, "Please, can we?" so they go to the restroom.

\- 

The venue is fancy enough there's just a bunch of single-stall restrooms instead of a big communal one, so Kara shouldn't be _surprised_ that Andrea presses against her the second they get the door locked, but, then again, she always feels like she's six steps behind her.

"Thought you wanted to fix my eye?" she asks, head tilting back as Andrea kisses along her jaw, as she undoes the button of Kara's tux jacket and trails her hands along the crisp, white fabric of her button-down. "Do we need to talk first?"

"No," Andrea says, and then she presses Kara harder against the restroom door, tugging her shirt from underneath her pants. "I need this."

"Andy," Kara sighs, and Andrea freezes. Kara gets a hand in her hair immediately, gripping tight and trying not to make too much a mess of it. Andrea had it done up all pretty for the event, so it's a mix of hairspray and curls and highlights and _shine_ , prettier than Kara's hair has ever been. She pulls Andrea's head back gently, so she can get a good look at her face, and then she says, "Sorry, babe. But you're going a hundred miles an hour and m'not sure I'm fast enough to follow you. You have to slow it down for me."

"You've always looked so good in a tux," Andrea says, dragging her eyes down Kara's body and back up again. "I see the way everyone looks at you, and I mean, I _get_ it. You're Supergirl, the world's best boxer. Little kids write you down as their hero. What's to stop you from--"

"I'm yours and _you're mine_ ," Kara cuts her off.

Andrea bites her lip before she settles on, "I know," eyes an even deeper blue than they were five minutes ago. "Sometimes I just need a little reminder, is all. This party was getting boring anyway, let's make it fun," she pouts. "I know you want to, don't say you don't."

"I saw you tape this jumpsuit to your body in four different places," Kara points out. "I'm fairly certain it's not coming off."

"No one said anything about my jumpsuit," Andrea frowns, digging her fingers inside Kara's waistband and nudging it down. "You just need to drop your pants and stop making this hard."

"It's okay, I don't really like--"

" _Kara_ ," Andrea groans.

"--when I can't return," Kara finishes, smiling, leaning in so she can kiss Andrea's frown. "You know this. I know you _know_ this."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Andrea asks, tugging at Kara's belt, fiddling with the buckle. "You'll spend the rest of the night thinking about it, thinking about what you'll do once we get home, thinking about _me_. It's like a game. It'll be fun."

"When did you see her?" Kara asks, sliding a hand down and resting it on Andrea's hands because this conversation is non-negotiable. 

"At a tech-conference a week ago," Andrea caves, something heavy settling over her face. "She saw me and gave me this look like I'm something less than human, and then you won your fight and I have this charity, this _thing_ I've always wanted, and I thought--I don't know. I guess I keep feeling like something's going to go wrong since I don't deserve all of _this_. I don't know how to shake it, you know?"

"Andrea," Kara says slowly, then she smiles and says, " _And_ _y_ ," and watches the way Andrea's lips fall open. "Are you telling me that you're scared because you're _happy_? Are you saying you've been biting your nails and clinging to me and yelling at old ladies because you're finally realizing that this isn't just a fling, and I'm not as disposable as you say I am, and you're really, really _into_ me?"

"You always have the worst interpretation of everything," Andrea frowns, and then she melts a little, and then she rolls her eyes and ducks her head, and jesus christ, _she's happy._ "Just, shut up. It's not like a sappy thing, okay? But, I don't want to lose you. There. I said it. Now can you do that thing where you pretend you don't notice I'm being nice?"

"Mmm," Kara hums. "I don't know. I kind of like when you're soft."

"Yeah, whatever," Andrea says, nudging her forehead against Kara's chin.

"No, really," Kara says. "Just like you like knowing you're the only thing m'thinking about, I like knowing you're only soft for me."

"That's a far stretch," Andrea retorts, and then, miraculously, she sighs, takes a deep breath, and says, "Fine, I'm pretty fucking soft for you."

Kara pulls her into a tight hug and presses her lips against her hair, then she closes her eyes and thinks about the pit in her chest. The hole that Andrea keeps digging and digging, carving and finessing, the one she keeps perfecting so only she can fit inside it.

( _Kara doesn't know when it starts, but she knows when she feels like she can't turn back._

 _One day she closes her eyes and the blooper-reel of how she fucked up with Lena doesn't start playing. Instead, she gets a mash-up of Andrea's eyes and lips and how soft she felt when they first kissed. Instead, her heart starts beating too fast for her to think, and suddenly she's caught in the whirlwind of being too into her ex-best friend's ex-best friend. Suddenly her world feels like it's not crashing anymore, it's suspended--floating out somewhere in space, revolving around Andrea._ )

"Should we go back out, or do you want to stand in here some more?" Kara asks, pulling up from the hug. "You're being very _Lesley Gore_ right now."

"What does that mean?" Andrea asks, hands tracing over Kara's abs again.

Kara smiles and sings, " _It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to, cry if--_ "

She cuts off just as Andrea whispers, "Oh my god," and then they're kissing. This happens a lot--their lips touching and Kara not knowing which one of them started it--because they were both leaning in for it, or thinking about it, or intent on being the one to make it happen.

( _When Kara first got with Andrea, it felt like being a teenager all over again. She didn't know how to flirt or dress or what kind of sex she liked. She didn't know what good sex was like, what it was like with someone her type, what it was like when it was exactly what she wanted._

 _It felt like she was learning a whole new language, a whole new way of living, visiting a whole new world she never even knew existed._ )

Andrea always kisses like the world is ending, like the sun's expanding and she has one last shot to get it right before it's all over. She doesn't care that her red lipstick is smearing between them, or that Kara's hands are officially messing up her curls. She just keeps pressing in like she's hungry for it, _desperate_ , like she'd risk it all to keep it going even if it's just another second.

"Just your hand, then," Kara gives in, the second Andrea's fingers find her belt again, and she can feel Andrea smiling against her lips.

"No, my mouth," she whispers, cute and _coy_ , and when she pulls back her eyes are like the ocean waves against a shore. Kara's already lost in them, so she knows she's already lost this. "It'll be better that way, wanna eat you out. I want to taste like you when I make my speech."

" _God_ ," Kara whispers, letting her head fall back against the door. Every time Andrea looks at her like that, it hits her like ice water, like fire so hot it's cold. It twists her belly until she's nothing but tension that only Andrea can unravel. She wants to say _no_ , but--

"You're thinking about it," Andrea says, because Kara wears everything on her fucking sleeve, heart and blood and _want_ and everything else she wishes she knew how to hide. "You're thinking about me on my knees, right here, looking up at you."

"I wasn't," Kara says, but her cheeks feel so hot, they both know it's not true. She can feel how damp she is against her briefs, and it's only made worse by the fact that Andrea's blunt nails are scraping underneath the elastic of them. She's breaking, breaking, breaking, and then she finally snaps. "Okay, but you're all mine when we're home, no hands, just me touching you."

"You're the boss," Andrea says, and Kara would roll her eyes if she weren't busy watching Andrea drop to her knees. It's such a pretty sight, Kara feels dizzy just looking at her, has to anchor a hand in Andrea's hair just to keep steady, adjusts her back so it's flush against the wall.

There's a moment then, once they're settled and in a good enough position, where they both look at Kara's belt, and then they look at each other, and then they both say, "I like when you do it," at the exact same time.

" _Fuck_ ," Andrea murmurs, lifting her hands and unbuckling Kara's belt with clumsy fingers, working Kara's pants down her thighs before she presses her face right against the crotch of Kara's briefs. There's another moment then, where the air stands still, when Andrea gazes up at Kara from the floor, cheeks pink like she's ashamed, even though Kara _knows_ she _loves_ being on her knees. "I want to taste you," she confirms, and Kara has to blink away the static on the edges of her vision. "Show me how you want it?"

"Crap," Kara mumbles, taking her hand out of Andrea's hair, arching her back off the wall and pushing her briefs down her thighs enough she can spread her legs. Then she grabs Andrea's hair again, takes a breath, and pushes her head in.

( _Andrea walked into Kara's world like a fire that only got brighter the longer she burned. She hated Kara Danvers the shit-at-her-job reporter, but she fell for Kara Danvers the scrappy underground boxer that was slowly making a name for herself across the city._

_She fell for the cracked ribs and bruised knuckles and black-eyes, and the chance to teach Kara how to be the best two versions of herself that she could be. She fell for who she wanted first, and then she fell for who Kara actually is, and Kara could see it happening the whole time._

_She was, however, smart enough to never point it out._ )

Andrea doesn't stick out her tongue at first, just rubs her face against Kara like she wants to drown in her. Then she looks up, through her mascaraed lashes and glittery eye-shadow, and her eyes glaze over the second she lets herself _taste_. Kara groans when she feels how soft her tongue is, wet and fucking warm, and tries her best not to crumple forward, listening to Andrea whine until she's nuzzled in enough she's licking over Kara's clit. It's so fucking much, it's--it's everything. Kara can hardly look down without her head fading out: just the sight of Andrea craning her neck, closing her eyes, putting _so much_ into it, _god_ , even the way her hair ruffles down her back and shines in the overhead light.

Kara lifts her head again. She's never really required any finesse to get off, but Andrea eats her out like it's her one, true purpose in life, and it always has Kara falling apart, breathing shallow and forgetting her own name; it always has her knees shaking like they're fucking jello on a party speaker. Which is really counterproductive when she's supposed to be _standing_. So, she tries not to embarrass herself, lifts up on her toes, closes her eyes, rides it out as long as she can without _cracking_ , before she breathes out, "God, you're good. Just like this. You're perfect."

Andrea hums, " _Mmm_ ," right where she's sucking and the vibration nearly takes Kara out. She's so good at this and she knows it, absolutely loves it. And not just the part where she's eating Kara out, but the part where she drives Kara crazy _outside_ of that, the part where she has Kara with her ass pressed against a bathroom door at a fancy-ass party, getting eaten out by her fancy-ass girlfriend, who won't let her return the favor. The part where she sets things up to get exactly what she wants and she _always_ gets away with it. "I love it," Andrea says, pulling her head away and rubbing the mess of her mouth against Kara's thigh. "I love _this_." Her hair's ruffed-up and sweaty from Kara gripping it, but it doesn't look like she cares too much. "I'm not wearing any underwear," she adds after a second, "can feel how wet I am on my thighs."

She's saying it on purpose, Kara knows it, knows she's an expert at pressing every button Kara has. Kara knows that fucking her up is as simple as shooting fish in a barrel for Andrea, and she's never hesitated to take a shot. "We have to go soon," Kara reminds her, because each second with Andrea on her knees makes each second they have to spend at this damn party even longer. "You're supposed to be raising money, aren't you? This night isn't about me."

"There was a whole point to this you keep missing," Andrea says, and then Kara remembers.

"I haven't thought of anything else since we woke up this morning," Kara tells her. "You're all that's ever on my mind, so this isn't really the determining factor. I would have been thinking about you, anyway."

"Then what am I on my knees for?" Andrea frowns.

Kara smiles. "Because you wanted to be. Because you're soft for me, and you wanted me to forget you said that."

"But you won't."

"But I won't," Kara giggles, and Andrea rolls her eyes as she presses her face in again.

"Move your hips," she says, kissing Kara where she's the most sensitive. "If it's all the same to you, might as well make it good, yeah?"

" _Andy_ ," Kara pleads, but it's useless. She's already thinking about it, her hands are already moving to grip Andrea's hair at the sides of her head, she's already holding her head steady as her hips lift off the door just a little bit. "We don't have to do this," she says, even as Andrea sticks her tongue out and she humps against it. 

She loves this so much. She _hates_ this so much. This _does_ make a difference. This rips her apart, shreds her to pieces, makes her want to throw Andrea over her shoulder and run her home right this second. _This_ is what Andrea was aiming for.

 _It's not fair,_ Kara wants to tell her, _it's not fair you do this to me and there's nothing i can do about it_ , but she focuses on keeping her head above water, instead. Her legs are so shaky they're near useless, making her movements sloppy and uncoordinated, making her grip Andrea's hair too tight for stability. Which makes _Andrea_ moan and shake, spread her legs wider on the floor, spit dripping on her chin because she's always liked it a little rough, and Kara's always _liked_ that about her in some deep corner of her mind. It's all so fucking much, too much.

 _God_ , she feels like she can't breathe. She's so close, _so goddamn close_ , and Andrea's mouth is so wet, and this is _not_ fair. "Right there," Kara grits out, legs locking up, hands tensing. "Right there, yeah, it's--just there."

Andrea get her hands on Kara's hips in an instant, presses her hard against the door and lifts her head, licking until it's so slick it's echoing off the restroom walls, before she takes Kara's clit into her mouth and starts to _suck_.

"God," Kara says, and then she's done, just like that, mind flitting in and out like a ninth-round punch to mouth, _she's done_. She feels like she comes with her whole body, letting her weight fall forward, letting Andrea hold her up, letting herself slip for just a second before her brain catches up and she snaps back. "God," she repeats, finding her legs, loosening her hands, peeling her ass off the door, and smoothing out what she can of Andrea's hair. "Scoot over, m'coming down, I wanna kiss you."

" _Stop_ , I'll just come up," Andrea laughs, but Kara's already inching her way down, knees awkwardly restricted by her pants, crashing too hard against the floor but she _doesn't care_. "You're so dumb, you know that?"

"And you're gonna be _late_ for your speech," Kara smiles, leaning in so she can kiss Andrea's lips, swollen and wet, and _god_. She might even say she loves her if it wouldn't get her head ripped off. "Seriously, cannot wait until we get home."

( _There are a few memories in Kara's head that she knows she'll never forget: the first punch she ever landed in the ring, the moment she was crowned champion, at least a dozen memories with Alex, some with Eliza and her Mom and Dad... and then there's Lena._

 _But there's also an entire section of just Andrea, and it's only going to keep getting bigger._ )

"That was sort of the point," Andrea says, and then she kisses Kara, kisses her again, and then leaves her on the floor with her pants down.


End file.
